


Dod yn wallgof

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia)
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Gallai Mathew ei weld allan o gornel ei lygad eto. Byddai'n swnio'n wallgof i unrhyw un arall, ond os oedd yn ddychmygus ... yr oeddent wedi digwydd yn rhy aml iddo ei ddiystyru eto fyth.





	Dod yn wallgof

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native Welsh speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me.  
> Nid wyf yn siarad Cymraeg yn frodorol, felly os byddwch yn sylwi ar unrhyw gamgymeriadau, dywedwch wrthyf.

Gallai Mathew ei weld allan o gornel ei lygad eto. Byddai'n swnio'n wallgof i unrhyw un arall, ond os oedd yn ddychmygus ... yr oeddent wedi digwydd yn rhy aml iddo ei ddiystyru eto fyth.

Am fisoedd bellach, byddai'n chwysu ar yr hud a oedd yn ei gadw'n fyw ac yn clymu i dirlun Canada fod ei fyfyrdod a'i gysgod yn symud yn rhyfedd ... Nid mewn amser gydag ef a'r hyn a wnaeth, ac ni allai ei egluro yn union gyda dramâu ysgafn neu fath o beth felly.  
Yr oedd hefyd y mater nad oedd ei fyfyrdod weithiau yn edrych fel ef, ychwaith. Byddai'n edrych i fyny yn ystod y nos mewn toiledau yn ystod y nos, a doedd yr wyneb yn edrych yn ôl ddim yn hollol. Byddai'n agos, ond yn wahanol. Mwy o badass a surni yn hytrach na thyner a melys. Yna, fe fyddai'n chwincio a'r dyn gyda gwallt llawer hirach a thywyllach na'i fod yn diflannu a byddai'n cael ei wyneb sionc ei hun yn edrych yn ôl.

Doedd o ddim wedi dweud wrth unrhyw un am y gweledigaethau neu beth bynnag oedden nhw. Wedi'r cyfan, beth fyddai'n ei ddweud? Hei fechgyn... Felly dwi'n meddwl mod i'n mynd yn wallgof ac weithiau mae fy nghysgod yn symud i ffwrdd a ddim yn gysylltiedig â fy nhraed i nac arna i o gwbl ac mae fy myfyrdod yn edrych fel rhyw berson arall a ...  
... Ni fyddai hynny'n mynd yn rhy dda.

Efallai fod rhywbeth o'i le ar ei ymennydd?

Neu, beth os oedd yr hud a'i gwnaeth yn genedl yn ei ddisodli? A allai'r hud weld i'r dyfodol a gweld rhywbeth? Ond beth fyddai hynny? Ef yn marw a'r newydd hwn ddim yn hollol iddo gymeryd ei le? Wel, roedd y brodyr Vargas yn edrych fel eu nain ...  
A oedd hyn efallai'n awgrymu y byddai'n marw cyn bo hir a'r olwg newydd hon y gallai weithiau ei weld oedd pwy fyddai'n cymryd ei le? Ei fab neu ei ŵyr neu beth bynnag arall byddai'r Cenhedloedd hŷn oedd yn gwybod mwy o faterion cenedl yn ei alw-y dyn yn y drych-pan gwrddasant ag ef?

Efallai ei fod yn wallgof i feddwl am y mathau hyn o feddyliau.

"Pwy wyt ti?" ei arth, Kumajiro, gofynnodd a rhoddodd Mathew wên ddigri iddo, a phenderfynodd roi unrhyw amheuon y tu ôl iddo ... Eto. Ni fyddai'n gwneud dim i ganolbwyntio ar y materion hyn a byddai'n gwneud i'w hun fynd yn wallgof.

Doedd e ddim eisiau bod yn berson mad, wedi'r cyfan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Rwy'n gobeithio eich gweld i gyd mewn lluniau o streiciau'r hinsawdd sy'n digwydd ledled y byd! Dwi wedi bod yn streicio bob dydd Gwener nawr ers misoedd. Mae arnom angen cynifer o bobl ag sy'n bosibl i wneud hynny. Os oeddech yn mwynhau fy ngwaith yma, ystyriwch gymryd awr, neu fwy, o'ch amser i fynd a sefyll dros ein dyfodol. Bydd yr argyfwng hinsawdd hwn yn golygu fy mod yn fwy tebygol o farw o newid hinsawdd nag yr wyf fi'n marw o henaint, heb sôn am bawb arall ar y ddaear o dan fygythiad hefyd. Mae angen gweithredu. Felly, os gwelwch yn iawn, gwnewch bopeth a allwch.  
> Iechyd da  
> Gogledd  
> #Fridays ar gyfer #Strike yn y dyfodol ar gyfer taro #Climate hinsawdd #fff


End file.
